Cat and Sitter
by white tiger dancer
Summary: Ulquiorra, a pet sitter who hates watching spoiled cats. Then got stuck watch Aizen cat, Grimmjow, for one entire year. What will happen between those twoin a year, I wonder.
1. Does Aizen have a cat?

Cat and Sitter

Just so u guys know, Grimmjow is half cat half human and all the other pets are like that as well in this story. For those of you who don't know that it means Grimmjow has cat ears and tail. I thought I just make that clear. One more thing I'm going to some of my own characters in this story just so you guys don't get confused.

Normally, watching some ones pet is no problem I mean thats what I do, I'm a pet sitter, I watch all kinds of pets dogs, fish, lizards, snakes, and all rest. Cats is rare for me I don't do cats and I normally forget the cat I watch. But this cat is cat I'll never forget and it started 3 years ago

Today was like any other day. I get up, take a shower, get dress, watch someone's pet. Confused? Well let me clear that for you. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer (or Cifer, I don't know, someone tell me which is it! ACK!) I'm a pet sitter. The reason I do this is because I have a soft spot for animals, yes I admit it I love animals. The only animal I don't look forward too is cats. Why? Because every cat I watch is either snobby or demanding. I live in a rich neighborhood so it makes sense, kind of, but still you think they can hire a pet trainer or something. I do like cats, just not the rich ones; the only cats I do get along with are four at my place. I have two houses; one where I take my vacations and where my four cats Lilinette, Neliel or Nel for short, Serra, and Koneya live, the other one is where I do my pet sitting job and where my wolf, yes I have a pet wolf as well, Stark, lives with me.

Today I'm watching Barragan. He's a very old Husky, but loves coming here because Stark chess pal, those two are like best friends, let's just say.

"Check Mate." Stark said tiredly as usual. Looks like he won that game.

Barragan stare at the chess board shock. But then he starts laughing.

"Hahaha! Wouldn't speck anything less from you, Stark!" Barragan said still laughing.

I sigh. Barragan Belongs to Aizen. I never like the guy but he is one of my best costumers. Every week he brings me at least one pet to watch for him for two weeks – three months. Aizen has every pet you can think of and I have watched all of them but one. I heard he had a cat but that was just a rumor. I have to ask Barragan to day because he goes home tomorrow. I would ask the other pets but every time I do they never answer. I guess it's because are afraid they will get in trouble with Aizen. Barragan is the only one who is not afraid Aizen, so I should ask him now while I still have the chance.

"Hey, Barragan,"

"Mmm."

"Does Aizen have a cat like the rumors say?" I ask

Both Barragan and Stark turn to face me with a confuse look on their face.

"Yeah, why?" he said in a straight answer.

_Like I said, he the only one not afraid of Aizen._

"Yeah, normally you wouldn't ask that kind of question." Stark ask his owner

"Just curious, that's all."

"Well….." Barragan started

"I guess I can tell what I know but it's very little. No one knows much about him, Not even his name."

_Not even his name? Then he must be Aizen's precious pet._

"Anything will do." Whatever he has it's better than nothing.

"I'm curious myself." which is very rare for Stark, he never curious about anything, except for a new bed to sleep in.

"Alright, I'll talk,"

_Nice_

"Like I said, I don't know his name, but I know one quality that makes him stand out,"

"And that is…" Stark ask.

"He has long teal-hair; it goes all the way to the middle of his back,"

_Teal hair? Now that's weird. Of course who am I to say? My skin is white as snow._

Barragan continue "His has Sapphire eyes too, there very beautiful I have to say,"

"Sapphire?" I ask

"Yep, and he marks them with blue eyeliner on one side of each eye, but still it look good on him,"

_Something else we have in common, both of our eyes are compared to a jewel and we use eyeliner, except I mark mine with green eyeliner to make them look like tear track. _

"He also has the number 6 tattooed on the top right side corner of his lower back,"

_And I have the number 4 tattooed on the right side of my chest, I more in common with this cat than I thought._

"Whenever Aizen goes out of town he has Tozen to watch over him,""Why?" Stark ask

"You got me. He's the only one that never leaves the house,"

"Strange." I said

Tozen is Aizen's personal butler. Tozen on the other hand he is blind and black, he does whatever he is told, he be a lost puppy without Aizen.

"Your telling me," he continued "And what is really strange he doesn't him either,"

"Make sense who would like that guy?" Stark said

_No kidding._

"Anything else?" I ask

"Yeah…," he said that like he was embrace to talk about it.

"What?"I ask

"I think he is also Aizen's sex toy?"


	2. Who is this cat?

Just so u guys know, Grimmjow is half cat half human and all the other pets are like that as well in this story. For those of you who don't know that it means Grimmjow has cat ears and tail. I thought I just make that clear. One more thing I'm going to some of my own characters in this story just so you guys don't get confused.

"I think he is also Aizen's sex toy?"

_What? Is he serious?_

"You can't be serious, Barragan." Stark said while in shock.

"Well, I'm not completely sure,"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I only saw him in Aizen's bed just lying there," Barragan continued

"And…" Stark ask

"What gave me the idea was," he continued

"…"

"His body was cover in sweet,"

Stark and I were quiet for a moment, and then Barragan continued

"He was breathing hard and he was naked. That's what made me think he's Aizen's sex toy,"

Stark and I look at each other than back at Barragan.

"Well that's all I know about him. Aizen won't let us go any ware near that cat that's why I don't know much about him,"

How sad. I know Aizen wasn't the nicest person in the world, but this, this unforgivable.

"Are you sure that's all you know, Barragan?" Stark ask

Barragan had to put his thumb and index finger on his chin to think for a moment.

"Well he sings too,"

"He sings?" I ask

"Yeah, I hear him every time I pass his door,"

(FLASH BACK)

_Barragan was heading to his room to get away from all fuss Nnoitra Jigura (Black Lab) and Halibel Tia (Alaskan Malamute) again._

"_Those two always have a fight." Barragan said letting out a sigh_

_Barragan was heading back, when he heard a sound coming from the cat's room._

"_What that sound?" _

_Barragan place his ear on the door to listen closely, it was sing, the cat was singing and it's was really good too._

(END OF FLASH BACK)

"Ever sense then I go by his room and listen to him sing,"

_Interesting_

"Other than that, I don't know more about him."

"Thank you, Barragan." I said

"Glad I can I help."

Barragan help a lot now I don't have to worry about me watching Aizen cat. Don't get me wrong I feel sorry for that cat, but like I said I don't do cats. Stark and Barragan were cleaning up there chess game board game so that we can eat dinner, when Barragan told me something I didn't want to hear.

"Oh! Ulquiorra," Barragan said

"Yes?" I answered

"I should warn you before I forget,"

"What is it?"

This can't be good. Normally Barragan warnings mean Aizen going make me do something I'm not going like.

"Aizen is going away on another business trip,"

_I like this one , it's the same thing that he always does._

"Doesn't he always go on business trips, Barragan?" Stark ask

"This is different. I don't know how long the trip is but I know Tozen is going with him on this one,"

"Which means..?" Stark ask

"Which means Ulquiorra might have to watch that cat we were just talking about."

_Strike that! I don't like this one! Wait did he said I might?_

"I don't know for certain, but it's possible, after all you're the pet sitter that he trust the most."

"When will he stop by to do so?" I ask

Aizen ask me to watch his pets on the day he is leaving for his trips. Barragan always warn me when that happens and tells me which pet I'm watching. This is the first time he does know which pet I'm watching.

"One week from tomorrow."

_Now I'm really nervous_

After that we all ate and went to bed. Then morning came and then Tozen came by to pick him up.

"Thank you again, Ulquiorra." Tozen said politely

"It was my pleasure, Tozen." Then they left.

It's been a week and no sign of Aizen. Barragan never lie and is never wrong when comes to these things. But this will probably be the only time I wish Barragan was wrong. That's when I heard someone knocking on my door.

_Knock, knock, knock_

_Damn it! He was right._

I went to the door thinking, thinking maybe I won't get the cat after all Barragan said I may not get the cat. Oh please…..I'll even settle for Nnoitra. I let out a deep breath and open the door. Standing in the door way was Aizen on his right was Tozen as usual, then I look to left and just my luck there was teal hair, Sapphire eye, cat Barragan told me about.

_Oh crap._


	3. Why is this so sad?

Cat and Sitter

Just so u guys know, Grimmjow is half cat half human and all the other pets are like that as well in this story. For those of you who don't know that it means Grimmjow has cat ears and tail. I thought I just make that clear. One more thing I'm going to some of my own characters in this story just so you guys don't get confused.

_**Oh Crap.**_

"Good evening, Ulquiorra." Aizen said with that smirk on his face.

_I hate that smile._

"Good evening, Aizen, what do I own the visit?" I ask

"I have a pet I want to watch over for me," Aizen said, as usual. He says that every time he comes here.

"What animal will it be this time Aizen?" I ask

_**Please don't let it be the cat, please don't let it be the cat, please don't let it be the cat!**_

"It's a new one. Meet my new cat, Grimmjow Jaggerjack," (or Jeagerjaques again little help! Please!)

_**Damn it!**_

"Oh…. I see, and how long will you trip be this time?" try to stay as calm as possible.

"I'll be gone a year, I hope you don't mind watching him that long?"

_**You have got to be kidding me!**_

"No, not at all,"

"Great! It seems you're the only one I can trust with him,"

I should have said 'Yes! I do have a problem with it!' but if I said that I'm might lose my business and he is one of my best customers. But a WHOLE YEAR! Now that's crazy.

"I'm honored, Aizen."

_**Like HELL I am!**_

"Know let's get your stuff from the car, Grimmjow." Aizen said

"…Yes, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow said looking at the ground.

Tozen grab his stuff and hand it to me, he only had one suit case, which is weird. You think someone staying a year here would bring more stuff. I put his stuff in the guest bedroom I got ask if he can get along with Stark. It's bad enough I have to watch the cat, the least he can do is get along Stark.

"Does he do well with dogs?" I ask

"Of course, he easy to get along with." Aizen said so calming.

"That's good to know. Stark, take Grimmjow to his room please."

He yawned

"Alright, alright,"

He got off the coach and rubs his. Why I have lazy dog I don't.

"This way please."

He walks up the stairs with Grimmjow behind him. Leaving me with Aizen to ask him about Grimmjow, , and that's when Aizen told me something that proves Barragan theory of Grimmjow being Aizens 'sexy toy'.

"So is there anything I need to worry about him?" I ask

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about him he's really easy going-" he leaned in closer to my ear and whisper "-especially in bed,"

My eyes widen "excuse me?"

He move his head away for my ear and patted me on the shoulder while he spoke "Well you can do whatever you want with him, make him clean your house, watch other pets, heck you can even give a haircut."

_**So**_ _**Barragan was right about him being a sex toy**_

"Well I'll be taking my leave now, take good care of him for me please."

And with that Aizen and Tozen took their leave. That just leave of what to do every cat I get, other than my cats at home, is either snobby or demanding, but this one seems to be different somehow? My first goal is trying to get to know this cat, because for some reason Aizen doesn't want anyone to know this cat not even his own pets. Second get him to a pet barber, because now I think about it he really needs one.

"Well he is settled in," Stark said coming down the stairs rubbing his head again.

"Good, this is going to be rough year,"

"I don't think so,"

"And why do you say that?"

"When I showed him his room he went straight for the bed and he ask if he can be left alone,"

"I see,"

"I'm starting to think that Barragan theory, about him being Aizen's 'sex toy' is correct,"

"I agree,"

There was a moment silence, I look up the stairs I wonder, if this cat is that scared of Aizen?

"I'm going to check on him," I said

"Alright, but be careful,"

"I will, thanks,"

I went up the stairs to Grimmjow's room. Stark was right he just sat there on his bed. Barragan was right about this cat, he seems so alone. He turns and faces me standing in the doorway, he look mad bugt he didn't sound like it when he spoke.

"Can I help you?" he ask

"I thought you at least get to know the person who going to watch you for the year,"

"I guess," he said in a low tone

I walk up to him and place my hand in his hair and rub it with my thumb against the side of index figure. When touch his hair he jump a little and look at as I spoke.

"Your hair has an interesting color, did Aizen dyed your hair or something?"

"No, it's natural; it has always been that way,"

"So you were born with it that way,"

"Yeah,"

I put down his hair and put my hands in my pockets, then I smile a little.

"That makes us the same," I said

He looked at me with a confuse look on his face.

"How?"

"Look at me; I have skin as white as snow,"

"I thought that was body dye,"

"Nope,"

That's when he turns his head and blush a little, it was kind of cute.

"I'm Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer,"

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaggerjack,"


	4. Can I tust this cat?

Cat and Sitter

Just so u guys know, Grimmjow is half cat half human and all the other pets are like that as well in this story. For those of you who don't know that it means Grimmjow has cat ears and tail. I thought I just make that clear. One more thing I'm going to some of my own characters in this story just so you guys don't get confused.

A few days have passed sense Grimmjow started living here and things weren't bad. In fact things got better. Stark is up before me and it is very hard to wake him up. Lilinette is the only one I know who can wake him up that fast. He makes meals for us sometimes, we all take turns cooking meals, and he's good at it too, who knew? He watches TV with Stark, so he's very quiet, except when he pouts. Whenever those two watches TV Stark uses Grimmjow lap as a pillow, I hope he gets use to that, because whenever Stark founds a conferrable lap to lay his head on, he won't give it up, believe me I tried. Things are going well till my brother video called on my computer.

_Ding, ding…. Ding, ding…. Ding, ding…._

"Hello?"

"Hey Ulquiorra!"

"Ichigo?"

My brother Ichigo is 2 years older than me whenever he calls it means I have to watch the cats for him.

"What do want now?"

"I need you to watch the cats for me for an hour, two hours tops,"

_**Why am I not surprise?**_

"What for this time?" I ask

"I got to the DMV to renew my license,"

"I know the kittens are old enough to stay by themselves, aren't they?"

"Yes, But…..."

"But what?"

"They're sick,"

"How sick?""They have a high fever, and I mean really high,"

"I don't know I'm watching one of Aizen's pets today,"

"Couldn't you leave him with Stark like always?"

"This is Aizen's new cat,"

"When did he get a cat?"

"I don't know," I said tiredly

"Come on, please? If I don't renew it soon I'm going have to take the driving test all over again! PLEASE!"

I look at the living and started to think that maybe it would be ok to leave them alone for a little while it's only going to be a few hours, how bad can it be? Then again I always have bad luck with cats.

_**Well, I guess I could give it a shot**_

"**Sigh…alright I'll be there in 20 minutes."** "**Thanks bro, you're a life saver."** **Then he logs off the computer. We always video chat because things always get mix up when we talk on the phone. I really don't know if I should do this or not? But I have already said yes so I better tell them now before I change my mind.** "**I'm going out for a few hours can I trust you two to watch the house?"** "**Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't go crazy," Stark said** "**Hey!" Grimmjow said "I won't do the anything to destroy house!"** "**Oh boy," I said with a sigh "Stark explain the rules to him, I should be back by dinner, which by the way, Stark, it's your turn to cook,"** "**I know, I know,"** **I grab my trench coat, it was fall time so this should be good, and walk to front door.** "**I'm going."** "**Later!" they both said** **And I walk out the door.** **(Now Stark is going to talk while Ulquiorra is out)** **Me and Grimmjow were watching TV when a Beeping noise coming from the dining room, it must be Ichigo calling Ulquiorra to watch the kittens so he can go out. But I think it had to do with his license expiring today because I heard "DMV".** "**I'm going out for a few hours can I trust you two to watch the house?"** _I knew it_ "**Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't go crazy," I said teasing Grimmjow** "**Hey!" Grimmjow said "I won't do the anything to destroy house!"** "**Oh boy," he said with a sigh "Stark explain the rules to him, I should be back by dinner, which by the way, Stark, it's your turn to cook,"** "**I know, I know," ** **He grabs his trench coat and walk to front door.** "**I'm going."** "**Later!" we both said** **And he walked out the door. ** "**Alright, there are 3 rules and they are simple, but for some reason a lot of pets screw it up,"** "**What are they?" he ask** "**1. No guest are aloud** **2. All doors remain open, bathroom are an exception** **3. This is only if he gone for a few hours. NO Parties,"** "**Sounds simple enough, I don't really know anyone so 1 and 3 should be good," he said** "**Well a lot of pets tend to break them,"** "**Why?"** "**Because, most of them are either a animal or there so lonely they want to bring a friend over,"** "**I see, did any of Aizen's pets break them?"** "**Only 2,"** "**Who?"**

"Nnoitra Jigura and Szayel Aporo Granz (snake),"

"Oh, those two,"

"You know them?"

"Not much I heard that Nnoitra is party animal and Szayel is a creepy scientist,"

"Well you heard right,"

Things were quiet for a while; to be honest I was nervous when I heard we have to watch Grimmjow for a year. But it turns out he pretty cool and his lap was pretty comfortable. The silence when Grimmjow started to ask about Ulquiorra.

"So why did Ulquiorra look mad when he saw that he have to watch me?"

_**I knew he was going to ask that question eventually**_

"It's not you its cats in general,"

"Huh?"

"He hates cats that live with rich people,"

Grimmjow looked down to the ground. I better tell him why and tell that he on Ulquiorra good side before things heat up between these two and not in a good way.

"Reason why is because every papered cat he watches is either snobby or demanding, in other words spoiled,"

"Oh…"

"But I wouldn't worry about it though; you're on his good side,"

He looks at me with confusion on his face

"What do you mean?"  
"Well you haven't been acting like a spoiled kid, you follow the rules, and you guys have a lot in common,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Anything I can do stay on his good side?"

_**He must be really interested in Ulquiorra**_

"Well, just keep doing what you're doing, but I should give you a heads up,"

"What?"

"He decided to give you a haircut,"

Grimmjow grab a chunk of his hair and looked at it. His hair long, it grew all the way to the middle of his back (Think Pantera style but a little shorter). Come to think about it I need a haircut too.

"Have you ever gotten your hair cut before?"

"…No…," he said with embracement

"Well, you do need one,"

"I guess,"

"It makes sense, if you been lock in that room of yours and not aloud leave-" I was interrupted

"How did you know that?"


	5. What did the wolf and cat talk about?

Cat and Sitter

Just so u guys know, Grimmjow is half cat half human and all the other pets are like that as well in this story. For those of you who don't know that it means Grimmjow has cat ears and tail. I thought I just make that clear. One more thing I'm going to some of my own characters in this story just so you guys don't get confused.

(Stark is still talk Grimmjow)

"How did you know that?" said Grimmjow with a surprise look

_**Oops**_

"Barragan, told me and Ulquiorra what he knew," I replied

Grimmjow look down to the floor and said "What did he tell you?"

"Not much, just how you look and your relationship is with Aizen,"

"What do know?" he said seriously

_**Oh man. Ulquiorra don't kill for this…**_

"He told us that you were…"

"I'm…what?"

"Aizen's sex toy,"

There were was a moment of silence between us and it was very awkward. Then he finally spoke.

"Well…he's right,"

I turn my face towards him

"Huh?"

"Your right, I am Aizen's sex toy,"

"Why are you admitting it?"

"I don't know,"

"…"

"Does Ulquiorra know?"

"Yeah"

"I see,"

"Sigh, look Ulquiorra doesn't have pity on you, if that's what you're thinking?"

"Eh?"

"Ulquiorra is not the type to take pity on others. He teats people they way they treat him, that's how he works,"

"…"

"Ulquiorra is a person that does what needs to done type person and he always will be,"

"Is that right?" he said quietly

"What?"

"Shouldn't you get dinner ready?"

"Oh…right,"

I got up from his lap and headed towards the kitchen to get dinner ready that talk took over an hour I better make something simple. While I was cooking, I kept an eye Grimmjow; even after that talk I still don't anything about him. All I know is he's Aizen's sex toy and I can tell he does not like being a sex toy.

I heard the door open; I also heard Ulquiorra's voice

"I'm back,"

"Welcome back," both me and Grimmjow said at the same time

I also know one more thing; he is really interested in Ulquiorra

(Ulquiorra is going to speak)

_**I sure hope nothing happen while I was gone**_

I was walking home from my brother's place after watching the kittens. He wasn't kidding about them being sick. When he got home, after he got his license, he told me how the line was long, but not as long as he thought so I got to go home early. Which was good, because I've been kept thinking in my mind that something was wrong. I got home and when I open the door it was exactly the way I left it expt Stark being in the kitchen cooking dinner.

_**Looks like I got worry for nothing**_

"I'm back,"

"Welcome back," both of them said at the same time

I swear those two could brothers, if one wasn't a wolf and one wasn't a cat. I put coat on the hooks by the door and took off my shoes. I smelled something good, it smelled like chicken.

"What are we having?"

"Fried Chicken with risotto and corn,"

"Sounds good, how much longer?"

"In an hour,"

"Alright,"

_**A simple dinner, that's just like Stark**_

I look over to living room and saw Grimmjow sitting there watch CSI: Miami.

"Can I join you?" I ask

"Sure," he replied

I sat next to him on the coach

"Is this an old one?"

"I think it's new one?"

"mmm"

A few seconds later Grimmjow decides to take a risk and lay on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking down to him

"I just wanted to see why Stark likes doing this so much,"

"I see"

"And I kind of tired, you don't mind do you?"

Normally I say yes but I figure I just let him lay there he did look tired

"No, Not really,"

"Thanks…"

A few weeks have past sense the time I left Grimmjow alone for the first time in my house. Things were kind of weird sense then; Grimmjow has been lying on lap every time I came down and watch TV with him and Stark. Sense when did I become a pillow for those two anyway? Stark has been more talkative than normal. Other than that things have been normal and Grimmjow is starting to come out his shell, I think it's about time I do something about that hair and lucky for me tomorrow is Stark hair appointment.

"Hey, Grimmjow," I ask

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we get you a haircut tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

I'm not surprise by his reaction

"I told you this was going happen," Stark said laying on Grimmjow's lap as always

"I know…but…,"

"But what?" I ask

"He never had his hair cut before," Stark said

Grimmjow turn and blush of embracement. Make sense though if this is your hair cut at his age, it was kind of cute though. Did I just say 'cute'?

"Well now we definitely going to give you one,"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, the barber maybe weird, but he's good at his job,"

"…"

That's when I heard the computer ring

_Ding, ding…Ding, ding...Ding, ding…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, big brother,"

"Serra?"


	6. Do you think you can fix the cats hair?

Cat and Sitter

Just so u guys know, Grimmjow is half cat half human and all the other pets are like that as well in this story. For those of you who don't know that it means Grimmjow has cat ears and tail. I thought I just make that clear. One more thing I'm going to some of my own characters in this story just so you guys don't get confused.

"We here,"

I drove up to the barber salon it wasn't far from my place; the place was called "Terapadora Barber". The building was huge, by huge I mean 3 stories big, the place was really girly with flowers, pink walls with purple trims, and fountains to go with that. I can see Grimmjow staring at shop all nervous, well when you to a place like this for your first haircut, who wouldn't be?

"Incase you were wondering, No, the barber is not a girl, though he may look like it," I said

Grimmjow turn to look at me with a surprise look on his face. We walk into the building, the only thing that makes it different from the outside that there all the stuff needed for a barber salon and a counter. After I told the clerk about our appointment we had to sit and wait for awhile.

"It just be few minutes before he's done, you don't mind waiting do Ulquiorra?" the clerk

"I don't mind at all, Orihime," I said

I come here every time Stark needs a hair cut or if one of the pets I'm watching is in need of a hair cut badly.

I took my seat next to Grimmjow and then he asks "Why is place so big?"

"Because he doesn't just animal haircuts, he does humans too, and he's a photographer for both as well," I answered

"Why does he do all those jobs?"

"Because I couldn't decide whether I want to be an Animal Barber, A Human Barber, or Photographer,"

We turn towards the man who spoke. I got up to give him my normal greeting"

"It's been a while, Ulquiorra," the barber said

"It sure has, Luppi,"

I know Luppi sense we were kids, actually we lived right next to each other so see each other a lot. We went through elementary, middle, and high school together. He visits me a lot when were little and he always wear sleeves that were long enough to go over his fingers and he always have that same girlish look and hair style. Today he is wearing a black T-shirt that show a little bit of his belly with a little red heart in the center of the chest, under his shirt is his usual pink and purple stripped super long sleeves, blue skinny jeans, and regular black and white sneakers.

"Well who do you have for me today?"

"Stark's usual trim and we Grimmjow,"

Luppi look over and saw Grimmjow his eyes widen when he saw his hair

"Oh my, I going to have my work cut out with him, I don't know what kind of hair style to go with him,"

"Serra thought you might say that show she already got an idea for you, I hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all, in fact I'm going to need all the help I can get with him, his looks raggedy, but I do love the color,"

"There you go again,"

"Well! What does my adorable Serra come up with this time?"

He did always love our kittens. I show him the picture that Serra drew and he went head over heels for it.

"Oooooh! I knew Serra wouldn't let me down! If you don't mind, may I start with him first; I mean Straks is just his normal trim, right?"

"Not at all,"

"Yeah!"

"But go easy on him it's his first hair cut,"

"Will do! Ok Grimmjow you're up first!"

"…Alright…"

Grimmjow walked over to Luppi station, I followed because I like to see what happens, Stark followed as well. When we got to his privet station it was the same as always a giant mirror against the wall, his desk filled with pictures of me and him when we were kids and pictures of us in middle school and high school, his haircutting supplies, some flowers, his personal work phone, and a stand for Serra's sketches. Grimmjow took a seat and Luppi place Serra's pictures on the stand. Stark and I sat in some chairs that Luppi had by his desk.

"Alright! Let's begin shall we?" Luppi said all happy and girly

"…Kay" Grimmjow said all nervously

He put the drape on him (you know that cape thing that they put on you before they do your hair) and took him to the sink to wash his hair. Luppi started to wash his hair then ask Grimmjow a question.

"So, this is first haircut isn't it?"

"…Yeah…" Grimmjow answer in embracement

Luppi was putting the shampoo in his hair

"Don't worry. It's not so bad getting your hair cut,"

"I guess,"

Luppi look like had a fun time washing his hair, well Luppi always like people with long and unusual hair.

"Well I've been doing this for a long time so you don't have to worry. What are you worried about anyway?"

"How my hair looks when it's done,"

"Well everyone is worry about that,"

"Well my owner always plays with my hair and he makes me look like a girl,"

"Well you do have beautiful hair and it is pretty long too,"

"Yeah,"

"But we will make it ware he won't make you look like a girl anymore. How do you feel about short hair?"

"I like short hair; it's less of a pain to take care of, why?"

"Because, we're going to give you a short hair cut,"

"Huh?"

Luppi is rinsing out his hair and adding conditioner

"You said you prefer shorter hair, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about what my owner would think,"

"Oh don't worry about Aizen,"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Luppi rinsed his hair and dry it a little with a towel and took him back to the chair. Once there he started cutting Grimmjow's hair. "Most of the pets Ulquiorra look after are Aizen's so that's how I knew,"

"Oh…"

_Snip…snip…snip…_

"Yep, Aizen goes on trips almost every month and poor Ulquiorra here has to watch one-three of his pets, at the same time he has to watch Stark and sometimes his own kittens. I don't know how you do it Ulquiorra,"

"I'm still wondering how you three types of businesses in one building," I replied

"True, true,"

_Snip…snip…snip…_

"So, Grimmjow, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Luppi ask

"I…don't do anything," he replied

"Oh, that's no fun,"

Grimmjow had a slight blush on his face. Barragan told us when he walked by Grimmjow's room he here him sing. I guess Grimmjow is too embraces to admit it, maybe I'll give him a hand.

_Snip…snip…snip…_

"I think you're laying Grimmjow," I said

Both of them turn to me with a confuse look on their faces

"So he does have a hobby!" Luppi said with excitement "Please tell us, Ulquiorra,"

Grimmjow had that panic face, say 'does he really know?'\

"He sings in his room," I replied

Grimmjow face turned bright red of embracement, I still like to why it's a big ordeal?

_**Bingo**_

"So he does have a hobby! I knew it,"

"How did know?" Grimmjow ask

Luppi gab the blow-dryer to dry Grimmjow's hair

"I hear you every time I pass your room," I replied

He turns away to hide bright red blush

"All right! We're done!"

Luppi turn his chair to so Grimmjow his new cut and boy was it a difference, it made Grimmjow speechless, believe me so am I. His hair was now short, and it was spike with a few hairs on his neck and in his face, it looks really good on him. I knew Serra and Luppi could do it.

"Awesome," Grimmjow said surprisingly

"It looks really good on you," Stark said

"It does, I knew I can count on you Luppi,"

"Of course! I'm must give my thanks to Serra for her help, she save me," Luppi said

"I'll make sure she'll get the message," I said

When Grimmjow was done Stark went to get his done, but all he need was a trim so we were done quickly. Luppi said these cuts were on the house, because I gave him a challenging hair to cut and he said 'that's what friends are for'. We stop by my brother's place to drop off Stark, because one of Ichigo's friends needs to draw a wolf for art class, I hope his friend doesn't mind a lazy wolf. After that me and Grimmjow went to my house, were Grimmjow did something I thought he never do.

I walk to my room and Grimmjow followed me

"Do you need something Grimmjow?" I ask

"Yeah…I wanted to thank you properly"

"It was nothing, you need a haircut anyway-" I was cut off when Grimmjow place his hand on my check and turn my face towards his to where we were an inch apart.

"It not just that," Grimmjow said

"What…"

"You're the only human I have ever met that's been nice to me, not even Aizen gave that much attention," Grimmjow move a little closer and put his wrapped his arm around my waist "So why are you nice to me? From what I heard you're not a big fan of rich cats,"

"Well…that's…"

"That's…what?"

"You don't act like the other cats I have watch-" I was cut when he close the gap between our lips and kiss me.


	7. What am I going to do with this cat?

Just so u guys know, Grimmjow is half cat half human and all the other pets are like that as well in this story. For those of you who don't know that it means Grimmjow has cat ears and tail. I thought I just make that clear. One more thing I'm going to some of my own characters in this story just so you guys don't get confused.

My eyes flipped open when I felt his lips slightly press against mine.

_**What?**_

They were soft and moist; his tongue lightly brushed my bottom lip to gain entrance to my mouth, which, for some reason, I granted. I can feel his tongue dancing with mine. With his arm still around my waist and put his other hand on the back of my head with fingers entwine with my hair, he pulls me closer to deepen the kiss.

_**Why does this feel so good?  
**_  
Grimmjow pull back to break the kiss and stares at me with those Sapphire eyes, I couldn't help but blush. He pulls me into a huge and barriers his face into my neck and spoke.

"Tell me, why are you so nice to me?"

_**What can I say to him in this situation? **_I felt a tear on my shoulder, and then more I felt them all.

"Please tell me why?"

I pull him in closer and rub his head to try and calm him down a bit.

"Because," I started "You don't act spoiled and you have respect for my house, Stark, and me," I pull him in closer. He seems to calm down a bit "So to the answer to your question, it's because you deserve the kindness and my respect."

The next morning Stark came back from my brother's place. He brought some picture's my brother's friends drew. The first one I saw was his friend Rukia, I know because she drew him as a bunny.

_**Why is this girl upsets with bunnies? Stark is not even a rabbit.  
**_  
The next one was done by Arisawa Tatsuki, which wasn't bad.

_**At least she had him look like a wolf  
**_  
The last one was done by Asano Keigo and his was worse than Rukia's. It looks like some Kindergartener drew it.

_**How did he ended up taking art is beyond me**_

Grimmjow and I didn't mention the kiss to him, because I know Stark will never let it go for as long as he live, even though he didn't look like it. Though things went back to normal between me and Grimmjow, though it is still bugging me on why he kiss me in the first place? I didn't want to ask because he doesn't look like he wants to talk about it, so I just let it go.

It's been 2 months sense Aizen left Grimmjow with me and it wasn't as bad as I thought having him here, except for that kiss. He does as he told, he does have attitude here and there, and he doesn't seem like to cause too much trouble. I take him with me to go grocery shopping and he is well behave, and quiet, but I think he still not showing his true colors.

We got back from the store when I heard the computer ring again.

Ding, ding…. Ding, ding…. Ding, ding….

I went to answer it, Grimmjow went to put the groceries away

"Hello?"

"BIG BROTHER!" a waning and cry voice said

"What is it now, Nel, and don't scream into the computer," Nel is the most childish of the four kittens

*Sniff, Sniff* "Well…big brother Ichigo and big brother Stark, has gone to Rukia's house and," *sniff* "About 30 minutes after he left,"

"Yes…?" I ask curiously

"Serra…Serra…has fever and it won't go down,"

_**Here we go again.**_

I sigh "Why don't you call Ichigo? Why call me?"

"Because…Because you're closer than Rukia is…"

True, Rukia does live 10 miles away from there, me, it takes me 10 minutes to get there. Nel maybe childish but she does make good points.

I sighed again "Alright, I'll be right over,"

"THANK YOU! BIG BROTHER!" she shouted happily

"I told you to quit screaming,"

"Sorry,"

Then I turn off the computer "Jeez"

"What was that all about?"

I turn to Grimmjow who finished with the groceries

"One of my kittens is sick, again,"

"I'm guessing you're going over there?"

"Yeah I don't have a choice; I already told them I was coming,"

Though I don't know what to do with Grimmjow, Stark went with Ichigo to Rukia's house and I can't leave him home, no matter how well behave he is. When I looked at Grimmjow he had that look again, the 'I don't want to be alone look'. Well I guess there's only one thing left to do.

"Would you like to come with me?" I ask

"Eh?"


End file.
